Kuran: The Next Generation
by LKHanamura
Summary: Kanaye and Juuri are the adopted daughters of Kyoya Kross, headmaster of Kross Academy. And in love with the Night Class Vampire Twins Haruka and Kaien Kuran. But with Zero in the picture they find it hard to get close to them. Will they search for reasons like their mother did? Or will they be set free by Haruka and Kaien like Kaname did Yuki?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama watch me!"

Yuki looks up from where she sat with Kaname and smiled. Both of her daughters were growing up fast and beautiful. But unlike with her, she didn't have to keep them secluded in the house at all times. Zero had taken care of Rido thousands of years before so they didn't have to worry about him trying to steal them away. "Good job Juuri! You too Kanaye!"

Kaname let his gaze shift to his wife. Yuki was his light in so many ways. In the world of night where they ruled supreme, she was a single ray of light for him. Turning back to his daughters he smiled. They were a seven years old now. So much younger than his three sons.

Twins Haruka and Kaien were his eldest, and twins as well. Both acted nearly just like their namesakes. Though Kaien didn't have the 'goofy' streak as Yuki called it that the man who raised her had. He acted more like Kaname himself did. Haruka was his namesake made over in looks and actions.

Then there was their middle child. Another son that they named Katsuro. When his daughters were born, he had worried for only a short time that Katsuro would be like Rido and covent the bride or brides of his brothers. But Katsuro has shown time and time again that his interest in Juuri and Kanaye isn't there.

Then there were his daughters. Angels among beasts. Juuri was the spitting image of her grandmother, but with his eyes. Kanaye was him made over, only as a girl. She even acted like him. Life for him was good. They were free from his uncle. They didn't have to worry about Zero. They knew that by now, all these thousands of years later, he had already perished when he finally lost his mind.

Yuki leaned against her husband and sighed as his arm tightened against her waist. "Isn't this perfect?"

"Life?"

"Yes. Watching our children dance and play under the moonlight. The blood pills have satisfied them since birth. I am glad of that. I did not want them tempted to drink any human blood. With no thirst it has never been an issue."

"Yes that is a good thing. With that we have been able to stay hidden away from the ever changing world beyond these walls."

Nodding Yuki looked up at him. "And have been a happy family."

"Mother. Father."

Turning to look behind them they found Haruka and Kaien standing there. Yuki arched an eyebrow at them. "What is it?"

Kaien kept his emotionless face as he spoke. "There is a man at the front gate. He claims that he knows you. That he knew you when you were human for a time."

Blinking Yuki cocked her head to the side. "No one I knew during those years would be alive today. It has been far too long."

Holding out a very old photograph Haruka kept his emotionless gaze as well. "He is the spitting image of this. He said you would know who he is by this."

Yuki reached out and unfolded the photo and gasped as she jumped to her feet. "It can't be. He should have…"

Taking the photo Kaname himself gasped and turned a glare to his sons that now stood eye level with him. "You are sure?"

Haruka nodded. "Down to the tattoo on his neck."

Yuki turned and looked at her girls then to Kaname. "I will go and see him. Get the girls inside. Please." Then she fled through the garden, into the house and out the front door toward the estate gates. Her twin boys on her heals. She flung the gates open and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him standing there. She looked up into his dull violet eyes. He was himself still! "Zero…"

"Yuki."

As tears spilled from her eyes she lunged at him and hugged him. Thankful when she didn't get his gun to her face but he hugged her back. "Kaname and I thought that you would have lost your mind by now and gone mad."

"I am stronger than that. And I have bad news Yuki."

Stepping away from him she shook her head side to side. "Bad news can wait. Then she turned and pulled him in the gate letting it shut behind them. She walked over and hooked her arms through her twin boys. "This is Haruka. Named after my father because he looks just like him Kaname said. And this is Kaien….."

"Named after Headmaster Cross."

"That's right. It is odd though that he looks just like him and he wasn't even my real father." Then she smiled as she once gain grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him with her. "I have another son too named Katsuro. And seven year old twin daughters. Juuri and Kanaye."

Pulling his hand from Yuki's Zero went wide eyed. "I was hoping that you had never had daughters."

Yuki didn't turn around. "Because of the customs of vampires. Because they are already betrothed to Haruka and Kaien?"

His own head bowed as he turned his back to Yuki Zero sighed. "No. I have grown accustom to the customs of the vampires. After all, like it or not I am one after all. But unlike most who are turned I have managed to keep my head about me."

"Then why did you hope I would never have daughters."

"Because, Senri wasn't Rido's only son. There is another who has his father's own warped ideas about the Kuran blood line. He is searching for the purest of pure Kuran girls."

Her eyes wide as tears filled her eyes. "Juuri and Kanaye."

"That's right. That is why I am here."

Turning to look up at his back. "You mean you want to…."

"You and Kaname need to do it Yuki." The stopped and made a fist. He knew what he was asking, and knew that neither Yuki nor Kaname would live through it. "You have to do to them what your mother did for you all those years ago Yuki. His name is Kaido and he is stronger than Rido was and elusive. I have been searching for him since you left the school with Kaname that day. Senri told me about him."

"Why would you care Zero? The last time I saw you, you called me a monster and said you never wanted to see me again."

Turning to look down at her, and ignoring the glares from her sons Zero reached out with a hand and whipped her tears from her face. "I never stopped loving you Yuki. I fell in love with you nearly the instant that I started staying with you and Headmaster Cross. I wanted you to be happy with me. But then when you became a vampire, and your past came back, I didn't know how to deal with it."

"That is why you left?"

"Yes. I have dealt with it. I am what I am. You are what you are. We are one and the same. I will look after your girls." Then he glanced to her sons. "But they have to swear not to turn them back into a vampire."

Yuki sighed as she cast her head down. "I won't seal their powers away for good. For a set amount of time if Kaido is like Rido was. They will need their powers to fight back at him."

"Yuki…."

"Sealing their powers for good won't do them any good. They are the princesses of the Kuran Clan and will remain that way. One day returning to this home to wed Haruka and Kaien."

Looking up to see Kaname coming out of the house he narrowed his eyes. If it wasn't for him things may have turned out different between him and Yuki. Had he only stayed out of her life. But what is said is said now. "Kaname."

Haruka turned to his father with a glare. "Things don't have to be done like they did in the past father. You and mother do not need to sacrifice yourself to seal their powers. With your powers, ours and Katsuro's no one would dare get close to them."

Pulling his wife into his arms Kaname sighed. "I didn't understand what father meant all those years ago Haruka. You will also have to learn when you and Juuri have children of your own. You will do anything to protect them."

Kaien now glared at Zero. "All because he comes here and says that Rido has another son? How do we know he isn't just doing this to make you turn them human and end the Kuran bloodline."

Yuki now glared up at her son. "Watch your tongue Kaien Kuran! Zeo Kiryu is a lot of things but a liar he is not!"

Bowing his head with closed eyes Kaien turned and clenched his fists. "I am sorry mother but that is one thing I just don't know for sure. You haven't seen him in thousands of years. You don't' know what kind of a man he is anymore."

Kaname glared over at his son. "Kaien." He then turned and lifted Yuki in his arms and headed for the house. "Zero?"

"No thanks. I will be back in a few days to see what is going on."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

As Kaname walked in his home he turned to his other son who was with his daughters. "Haruka and Kaien will sit with them now. Katsuro I need you to go and get Senri."

Already on his feet, his concerned eyes on his mother he nodded. "What is going on?"

Already heading up the stairs he sighed. "It is a long story and you will be filled in when you return. Go now, and make haste."

Katsuro nodded and turned to leave when he saw the glare on his brothers faces. "Haruka? Kaien?"

With a sigh Haruka flopped down in a chair. "Just go get Senri. Once he is here and talking to mother and father Kaien and I will tell you everything."

"Right."

Kanaye moved to climb on the couch next to Kaien once he sat down. "Why is Mama crying? Was he a bad man?"

A true smile on his face Kaien pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she sat on his lap. "No. Not a bad man. Just came with bad news that Mother and Father need to make sense of is all. Nothing you need to worry about."

Juuri stayed where she sat with her coloring book and looked up at Haruka. "So Mama is going to be okay then?"

Nodding his head and smiling when she giggled Haruka leaned into his hand. But he had a bad feeling that is what his mother and father were going to end up doing. Sealing their powers away. 'Able to keep his mind about him or not. If they do that, then just like father did for mother Kaien and I will see them as Kuran Vampires again. One way or another.'

X

Yuki clung to Kaname as he sat in a chair with her cradled on his lap. "What if he is right about it all Kaname? Would they really be safer?"

"You know the answer to that. If he really is like Rido then nothing is going to stop him. Your blood still smelled the same and tasted the same as a human, as it does now. He would still figure out who they are just like Rido did you."

"So would it be better if they just stayed vampires?"

With a sigh Kaname tucked her head under his chin. "Lets wait and see what Senri says."

"Alright."

X

Rima let out a sigh as she laid on the couch, her head in Senri's lap. "So…..what are we doing tonight? It is already half gone."

"Who cares."

Sitting up she glared over at him. "Is seeing Zero really messing you up that bad?"

With a sigh Senri dunked his head. "It is actually. Zero was turned vampire by Shizuka Hio and should have lost his mind. I was shocked when I found out that she actually bit him as a child and he still had some level of control as a teenager. But to think, thousands of years later that I ever would see him again, never crossed my mind."

"Why do you think he is back around here?"

"I have no clue."

"He came and paid a visit to Mother and Father. And Mother seemed very upset by it."

Turning to look up and see Katsuro standing behind them they arched eyebrows. "Really? What did he want?"

With a sigh Katsuro closed his eyes. "I don't know. He, mother, Kaien and Haruka went and talked to him at the gate. When they came in and he left, Mother was in Father's arms crying, he seemed annoyed, and Haruka and Kaien were furious."

Looking back down Senri sighed. "So why are you here?"

"Father told me to come and get you. He needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"He didn't tell me. But I would have to gather that it has to do with Zero showing up at our estate. Kaien and Haruka seemed especially upset."

Looking straight ahead Senri glared. "I wonder."

Rima looked at him with wide eyes. She had never seen him look so serious before. "Wonder about what Senri?"

Then he shot to his feet with a gasp. "That has to be it!"

"What Senri?"

Turning to look first at Rima and then to Katsuro he glared. "That has to be the reason why you are here and Zero is back in town. Katsuro, I know you are anxious to know what is going on. We will detail it later but right now you have to go get some others and have them go back to your estate with you. It is important."

"Who am I getting?"

Pulling out his PDA Senri hands it to him. "Under the folder Cross you will find the names Kain Akatsuki; Aido Hanabusa; Souen Ruka; Seiren; and Ichiji Takuma. Addresses are all there. Tell them all that Zero is back and Kaname is going to need us again."

With a glare in his eyes Katsuro made a fist at his side. "Tell me basically what is going on!?"

Meeting his eyes head on Senri glared. "To be blunt you know what happened at Cross Academy not long after your mother was turned back into a vampire with your father's Uncle Rido right?"

"Yes?"

"Did they ever tell you that I am a cousin of yours? Rido is my father. And I have a half-brother as well. His name is Kaido."

"I knew you were my cousin but not that you had a half-brother."

"Kaido and I are different. Kaido acts just like Rido did and has his obsession with the purest of Kuran blood. While I did not inherit those traits he dropped me like a dead door nail and nurtured my half brother's desire for it."

"Purest of Kuran?"

Rima gasped as she jumped to her feet. "Do you think he is?"

"I know he is." Senri never looked away from Katsuro's eyes. "Kaid is much stronger than his father. And wants Kuran blood. But they hunger for one thing. Pure, untainted, innocent Kuran. Your little sisters."

His eyes wide Katsuro gasped. "No way! He won't touch them!"

"Agreed. Go and get them. I have a feeling history is about to repeat itself."


	3. Chapter 3

Senri and Rima stopped just inside the gate of the Kuran Estate. While Rima walked along with him with wide eyes since it was her first time there, Senri was unusually serious as he approached the door. Just before he knocked he was face to face with Haruka. "Where is your father and mother?"

"They are in their bedroom. Senri was that Zero guy telling the truth?"

"Afraid so. I sent Katsuro to get others that we are going to need. We will fill the two of you in on things later after the girls are asleep. They don't need to hear any of this." Then he and Rima went up the stairs and straight to where they smelled Kaname and Yuki. "Kaname."

"Come in Senri. Rima."

With his brilliant blue eyes iced cold Senri walked in and sighed when he saw Yuki's swollen eyes as she slept curled up on Kaname's lap. Still just as small and petite as she was all those years ago. Then in a whisper he met Kaname's eyes. "It's true. I didn't realize that he was on the move or I would have come and told you on my own. Not let Zero do it."

His eyes hardening into a glare Kaname sighed as Senri looked down. "I would have liked to have known that you had a brother through him sooner Senri."

"I didn't think about it Kaname. I wanted to tell you when we received word about your daughters but…." Clenching his fists he narrowed his eyes at the floor. "I honestly didn't think that knowing what happened to his father at the hands of you, Yuki and Zero he would have been stupid enough to try it. You couldn't kill Rido and I get that but Kaido you can."

Standing and laying Yuki in their bed and covering her up Kaname let a single finger trail down her cheek with a warm smile. "I didn't understand what Haruka meant all those thousands of years ago. When he said that if he did die against his brother, he wanted to do so defending his children. Now knowing that the front lawn of this estate could see the same amount of bloodshed again, I know exactly how he felt."

"Are you going to seal them?"

"I think it is best. I knew Yuki the second I saw her after our mother did that to her. I knew her scent, but Kaido will not know it as soon as Katsuro, Haruka and Kaien will know it. We need to get…."

"I already sent Katsuro to go and find them and bring them back here."

"Good." For the first time in a long time he felt the wetness of tears on his face. The last time was the day that their mother sealed away everything that said Yuki was a vampire from the world. Had Rido not shown up, and Kaname not found her, she would have stayed human and died human. But he did find her. He will not leave that chance to Kaien and Haruka. "Though the spell we use on them will not be the same as what mother used on Yuki."

Arching an eyebrow Senri cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

Turning to face him he sighed. "Yuki's spell should have never broken unless I broke it by changing her. Since she was already a pure blood like me, it wasn't the same as with Zero. He managed to keep his mind about him yes, but at a cost."

"At a cost?"

Going to look out the window to see the dawn just starting he had a more serious face. "I feared that one day Rido's blood might overtake you and give you the thirst for Kuran women. I feared that when Yuki and I did have daughters that you would be the threat we would have to kill. And I know how Yuki felt and still does to an extent about Zero. So I told him the one thing that could give him the immortality and allow him to stay him to some level."

"What was that?"

"Maria."

"Maria?"

With a smile he turned and looked at Senri over his shoulder. "The little girl that showed up at the school with Ichiro?"

A annoyed glare was all Senri and Rima did back at him. "I know who you are talking about but what does she have to do with Zero keeping his mind about him?"

"Everything. She was a pure blood just like Shizuka. Shizuka's parents had a brother and sister as well. Their family will work just like the Kuran will now. Twin boys and twin girls."

"Still don't get it."

"Maria is no more. She was not the vampire that turned him, but they had the exact blood. To keep your mind about you and become a normal vampire you must slay someone with the same blood as the one who turned you. Drink every last drop."

His eyes wide now he blinked. "So drinking the blood of the one who turned you isn't the only way to keep your head?"

"No." He then sighed as Katsuro returned with everyone. "They are here. I am sure by now Haruka and Kaien have the girls to sleep. I will get them and we will meet in the foyer."

X

Kaname walked into the foyer with a glare. His twin boys behind him with the same glare. He stood in front of them all and crossed his arms. "Thank you for coming this late."

Akatsuki sighed. "It could be the middle of the afternoon and we would have all made the trip for you and Yuki."

Now married to Akatsuki and well over Kaname except to remain loyal to him as a pureblood Ruka nodded in agreement. "How is Yuki? We know the gist of what is going on but that is all."

"Yuki is very upset by this and as well she should be. Our mother sacrificed herself when she sealed away Yuki's vampire blood. By all rights the spell should have stayed with her until she grew old and died of old age of a human. But with Rido seeking her out all those years ago, turning her back into a vampire was the only thing I could do, so she could have some of the strength to fight back. And now it seems that Yuki and I are faced with the same choice that Mother faced all those years ago."

Ichijo gasped. "Kaname you can't be serious about doing that! With you, the twins, Katsuro and all of us here Kaido wouldn't stand a chance in hell at getting to the girls."

"I told Zero about Maria and that since she was pureblood and a direct cousin to Shizuka, that if he slayed her and drank every last drop, that should be enough to let him keep his head for good. Seeing him last night was proof I he did as I told him. But. If killing him were that easy, he would have been dead by now."

Hayabusa crossed his arms and glared. "Man not this crap again! I swear. Kaname, except for you, Yuki, your parents and your kids , were the rest of the Kuran's this crazy?"

"Only Rido and now Kaido. I have decided that we are going to do the same thing Mother did for Yuki."

Haruka and Kaien gasped and glared. "You can't be serious!"

Turning a cold glare to his twins he sighed when they kept their glare right back at him. "It will not be the same spell. Yuki and I have kept in contact with Cross Academy since the day we left. Each headmaster knows who we are and what we are. They have been begging us to send the boys for another night class and to see if anything else can be done in these times to make it so we don't have to hide anymore. I could careless about hiding who I am. But, if we turn the girls human, for a set amount of time not forever and send them there. All three of you will be going with them. They will live with the current headmaster as his adopted daughters just like Yuki did Kaien Cross."

"So we are really going to do it then?"

The quiet voice and the smell of fresh tears caused Kaname's eyes to go wide. "Yuki….."

"I only agree to do it if Zero agrees to go to Cross Academy as a Night Class student."

Haruka turned with a gasp and looked at his mother. "Mother you can't be serious! There is something about him you can't….."

Yuki turned and glared at her son making him gasp and duck his head. "Let me tell you again Haruka Kuran. Zero and your father had an issue with each other. But you also have to consider the situation at that time. When I met Zero I was still human. We grew up together under the same roof. To him, Kaname was a vampire and vile and couldn't be trusted. Seeing as it was the pureblood Shizuka Hio who bit him to turn him before he met me. In Zero's head he was trying to protect me from a vampire, not realizing that I was one myself before your father woke my vampire powers again. I don't care what you do or don't like about him. If he agrees then you will respect him as you do your father and I. Have I made myself clear!"

Haruka nodded his head. "Yes mother."

"Kaien?"

"Yes."

Looking back toward everyone else she saw the blinking shocked looks. Even from Seiren. "What? I have been living with Kaname as his wife for the last few thousand years. You don't live with someone in that capacity for this long and not have something they do rub off on you." Then feeling the strong arms behind her she sighed as tears sprang from her eyes again. "Okay?"

"Okay. But only for ten years. On the day that their human bodies reach 17, Haruka will awaken Juuri, and Kaien will awaken Kanaye."

"And you expect me to just agree to that?"

Turning to smile into Zero's glaring violet eyes. "If you truly wish to help us keep our daughters safe like you say you do, then yes. We will not change the way of the Kuran for you or anyone else Zero. Once they are able to, Kaien and Haruka will wed Juuri and Yuki and continue the purest bloodline in the vampire world. So do you agree with this or not? If not, you are to stay out of our affairs and let the vampires handle Kaido."


End file.
